1. Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the present disclosure relates to gradient index (GRIN) lens assemblies configured to support GRIN lenses, wherein the GRIN lens assemblies may be employed in plugs and receptacles for facilitating optical connections.
2. Technical Background
Benefits of optical fiber include extremely wide bandwidth and low noise operation. Because of these advantages, optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of applications, including, but not limited to, broadband voice, video, and data transmission. Additionally, optical cable assemblies may be utilized in consumer electronics applications to transfer data between electronic devices. Fiber optic networks employing optical fiber are being developed and used to deliver voice, video, and data transmissions to subscribers over both private and public networks. These fiber optic networks often include separated connection points linking optical fibers to provide “live fiber” from one connection point to another connection point. In this regard, fiber optic equipment is located in data distribution centers or central offices to support optical fiber interconnections.